मुख्य पृष्ठ
नवगुरुकुल : विद्यार्थियों एवं शिक्षकों के मानसिक, शारीरिक, चारित्रिक, सामाजिक एवं आध्यात्मिक विकास को समर्पित भारतीय शिक्षा के पुनरुत्थान का प्रयत्न ' क्या है नवगुरुकुल? जैसा कि नाम से ही आभास होता है, 'नवगुरुकुल' का अर्थ है 'नया गुरुकुल'. 'गुरुकुल' वह जगह है जहाँ विद्यार्थी अपने गुरु के आश्रम में रहकर विद्याध्ययन करते हैं. 'नवगुरुकुल' कुछ उत्साही एवं समर्पित लोगों की योजना है. हमारा प्रयास है गुरुकुल पद्धति पर आधारित एक ऐसे शिक्षा तंत्र की स्थापना जो :(अ) भारत के प्रबुद्ध लोगों द्वारा बनाया एवं चलाया जाए :(आ) जहाँ विद्यार्थियों एवम् शिक्षकों का मानसिक, शारीरिक, चारित्रिक, सामाजिक एवं आध्यात्मिक विकास हो सके :(इ) जो भारत की श्रेष्ठ प्रतिभा को तराश कर पतनोन्मुखी संस्कृति के इस दौर में श्रेष्ठ चारित्रिक एवम् नैतिक मूल्यों को अपना सकें. :(ई) जो विज्ञान एवं तकनीक सहित विभिन्न क्षेत्रों में मौलिक प्रतिभाओं को जन्म दे :(उ) जो प्रतिभाशाली छात्रों को उनकी प्रतिभा के अनुसार आगे बढ़ने के अनेकानेक अवसर उपलब्ध कराये, उनकी प्रतिभा एवं उत्सुकता का दमन न करे ''नवगुरुकुल: नामकरण एवं नाम का अर्थ 'नवगुरुकुल' यह नाम उस मनीषी का प्रसाद है जो हिन्दी के सर्वकालिक श्रेष्ठ कालजयी कथाकार कहे जाते हैं. संस्थापकों के विशेष आग्रह पर कालजयी कथाकार एवम् मनीषी आचार्य नरेन्द्र कोहली के द्वारा यह नामकरण सन २००५-६ के लगभग किया गया. 'नव' शब्द के दो अर्थ हैं : नवीनता एवं परिपूर्णता. यह अर्थ 'जितेन्द्र' द्वारा बताया गया. नवगुरुकुल की शिक्षा पद्धति बिलकुल नवीन एवं आधुनिक है, भले ही इसका आधार हमारी प्राचीन संस्कृति है. अतः 'नव' गुरुकुल का अर्थ है एक आधुनिक गुरुकुल; जहां गुरुकुल जैसा समर्पित माहौल तो है, पर सुविधायें आज की आधुनिक जीवन शैली के अनुकूल हैं. एक बात पर और ध्यान दें. दशमलव पद्धति में गणित के अंकों में नव(९) पूर्ण अंक माना जाता है. अतः 'नव' गुरुकुल का एक अर्थ पूर्णता की और ले जाने वाला गुरुकुल भी है. 'नव' को देखने के बाद अब 'गुरुकुल' को देखें. ''’गु’ शब्दस्तु अन्धकारः ’रु’ शब्दस्तु तन्निवारकः'' ''अन्धकार निरोधत्वात् गुरुरित्यभिधीयते'' 'गु' शब्द अन्धकार का प्रतीक है. 'रु' का अर्थ है 'रुद्ध करने वाला' अथवा हटाने वाला. जो अन्धकार को हटा दे, वही गुरु है. ऐसे ही गुरुओं की गुरु-शिष्य परम्परा जहां पल्लवित हो, वह स्थान गुरुकुल है. नवगुरुकुल के विद्यार्थियों द्वारा इसी परिपूर्णता की प्राप्ति, ज्ञानी, तेजस्वी, चैतन्यमय एवं ऋषितुल्य गुरुओं के आलोकदान उनके जीवन का प्रकाश, विद्यार्थियों की नव-नवोन्मेषशालिनी प्रतिभा एवं मेधा का जागरण, यही है 'नवगुरुकुल' का कार्य. क्यों आवश्यकता है नवगुरुकुल की? :* क्योंकि जीवन को सुखी और समृद्ध बनाने वाले तत्त्व शिक्षा से गायब हो रहे हैं. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा न तो श्रेष्ठता एवं मौलिकता को प्रोत्साहन दे पाती है, न ही विद्यार्थी को और आगे बढ़ने की प्रेरणा. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा अच्छे विद्यार्थी को औसत स्तर तक गिराने के लिए तो बड़ी काट-छांट करती है, पर कमजोर विद्यार्थी को औसत तक भी पहुंचाने के लिए कुछ नहीं कर पाती. :* क्योंकि वर्त्तमान शिक्षा विद्यार्थी को पाठ्यक्रम में शामिल विषयों तक का ज्ञान भी दे पाने में असमर्थ है. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा विद्यार्थी को कोई नैतिक बल अथवा शिक्षा दे पाने में असमर्थ है. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा लोगों को उनकी रूचि एवं क्षमताओं के अनुसार आजीविका उपलब्ध कराने में प्रायः विफल है. :* क्योंकि वर्तमान शिक्षा जीवन को सुखी एवं उदात्त तथा राष्ट्र को उन्नत बनाने में कोई सार्थक भूमिका नहीं निभा पाती. नवगुरुकुल का लक्ष्य विद्यार्थियों एवं शिक्षकों का सर्वांगीण विकास, अर्थात - (१) शारीरिक पुष्टि, सबलता एवं सौष्ठव का विकास (२) मानसिक एवं बौद्धिक शक्तियों का विकास (३) नैतिक एवं चारित्रिक गुणों का उन्मेष (४) आर्थिक समृद्धि एवं आत्मनिर्भरता प्रदान करने वाले तत्वों का विकास (५) समाज को सुदृढ़ बनाने वाले मूल्यों से परिचय एवं उनका विकास (६) राष्ट्र, मानवता एवं जीवमात्र के प्रति प्रेम, समर्पण एवं उत्तरदायित्व की भावना का विकास (७) आध्यात्मिक विकास के तत्वों की पहचान एवं उनके विकास के मार्ग की प्रशस्ति संक्षेप में कहें तो कैसे संभव होंगे नवगुरुकुल के लक्ष्य? Plan of Action :(१) आदर्श शिक्षा नीति का विकास :(२) उसे व्यवहार में उतारने के लिए आदर्श पाठ्य-पुस्तकों एवं सामग्री के साथ- साथ ऐसी टीम का विकास जो इस कार्य में सिद्धहस्त हो या कार्य करते-करते सिद्धहस्त हो जाए :(३) ऐसे काबिल शिक्षकों को ढूँढना एवं उन्हें अपने साथ जोड़ना जो नवगुरुकुल की कसौटी पर खरे उतर सकें :(४) ऐसे काबिल विद्यार्थियों एवं अभिभावकों को ढूँढना एवं उन्हें अपने साथ जोड़ना जो नवगुरुकुल की कसौटी पर खरे उतर सकें :(५) आधारभूत ढांचे का विकास :(६) नियमित रूप से पाठ्यक्रम का पुनरीक्षण, परिशोधन एवं विस्तार :(७) विज्ञान, तकनीक, प्रशासन, व्यवसाय, कला, शिक्षा एवं भाषा सहित जीवन के सभी क्षेत्रों में अग्रगण्य एवं चरित्रवान भारतीयों का निर्माण. :(८) शिक्षा के एक ऐसे संस्थान का विकास जो पीढ़ी दर पीढ़ी श्रेष्ठ एवम् समर्पित भारतीयों का विकास कर सके. मिशन भारत के कम से कम १ करोड़ छात्रों को नवीन शिक्षा पद्धति से शिक्षित कर सकने योग्य 'नवगुरुकुल' केन्द्रों की भारत के प्रत्येक जिले में स्थापना एवं नवीन शिक्षा पद्धति का शेष विद्यालयों के लिए उन्मुक्त प्रसार कैसा होगा नवगुरुकुल? आधारभूत ढाँचे (infrastructure) से सम्बन्धित विचार शहर की भीड़-भाड़ से दूर, किसी सुंदर एवम् प्रदूषण-रहित प्राकृतिक स्थान में. गुरुकुल के (मैदानी क्षेत्र में कम से कम 25 एकड़, पहाड़ी क्षेत्र में लगभग 100 एकड़ क्षेत्र के)विस्तृत प्राँगण में बसा हुआ सुरम्य नैसर्गिक क्षेत्र. पहाड़िंयों, नदियों, झरनों, वृक्षों एवम् फूलों के बीच बसा एक ऐसा उपवन, जहाँ विद्यार्थी रह सकें, खेल सकें, दौड़ सकें; आनंदपूर्वक अपने सहज विकास को प्राप्त कर सकें. नवगुरुकुल का प्रांगण विस्तृत, विशाल एवं प्राकृतिक होगा. छात्रों को न तो जगह कम पड़े, न ही समयानुसार खेल-कूद पर किसी प्रकार का प्रतिबन्ध हो. विशाल प्रांगण में दौड़ने-भागने की विस्तृत जगह, भिन्न-भिन्न खेलों के लिए भिन्न-भिन्न खेल के मैदान इत्यादि तो हों ही सही, वातावरण में भी ऐसी शुद्धता हो कि वहाँ श्वास भर लेने मात्र से ही स्फूर्ति का संचार हो. यदि गुरुकुल ऐसे स्थान पर है जहां अत्याधिक गर्मी अथवा सर्दी पड़ती हो तो उसी मौसम में कक्षाएं लगाई जाएँ जो सम-शीतोष्ण (moderate) हो. स्थान ऐसा अवश्य हो जहाँ बिजली, पानी एवं आवागमन की सुविधा हो. आस-पास फैक्ट्रियां न हों, न शीघ्र बनने की संभावना हो. विद्यार्थी, शिक्षक एवं अन्य कर्मचारी वहीं रहें. गुरुकुल का प्रांगण एक छोटे से शहर की तरह हो जिसमें आवश्यकता के सभी वस्तुएं प्राप्त हो जाती हों. विद्यार्थी के विकास से सम्बन्धित आधुनिकतम सुविधायें नवगुरुकुल में उपलब्ध हों. इसमें सुविधा की कीमत (यथासंभव) आड़े न आये. उदाहरणस्वरुप, यदि इलेक्ट्रान माइक्रोस्कोप की आवश्यकता हो, तो वह उपलब्ध हो. शानदार कम्प्यूटर लैब, श्रेष्ठतम शिक्षकों से संपर्क के लिए वीडियो-कॉन्फ्रेंसिंग की सुविधा, उत्तमोत्तम पुस्तकालय,...किसी भी प्रकार से किसी संसाधन की कमी विद्यार्थियों के विकास के आड़े न आये. उत्तम शिक्षक, श्रेष्ठ तंत्र, आधुनिकतम यंत्र; यही हो 'नवगुरुकुल' का मन्त्र. कक्षायें कैसी हो कक्षाएं?' ''कक्षा का परिवेश कक्षायें बड़ी हों. उनमें बैठने का पर्याप्त स्थान तो हो ही, प्रकाश एवम् साफ़, ठंडी हवा के आने की पर्याप्त व्यवस्था भी हो. वातानुकूलन सर्वथा अप्राकृतिक एवम् बच्चों के स्वास्थ्य के प्रतिकूल है. कक्षाओं में इसकी कोई व्यवस्था न हो. कक्षा की साजो-सज्जा उसके विषय के अनुसार हो. यथा इतिहास की कक्षा में ऐतिहासिक दृश्य उपस्थित किया जाए, विज्ञान में उसके अनुकूल एवं चित्रकला में उसके अनुकूल. बैठने की व्यवस्था (आसन) आसन ऐसा हो जो विद्यार्थियों एवं शिक्षकों की रीढ़ की हड्डी सीधी रखने में मदद करे. हम सुखासन में बैठने वाले आसनों का निरीक्षण भी कर सकते हैं. यज्ञशाला प्राणायाम करते समय अथवा व्यायाम करते एवं खेलते समय जब विद्यार्थी श्वास को अन्दर भरते हैं एवं फेफड़ों पर जोर डालते हैं, तब अत्यंत आवश्यक है कि आरोग्यवर्धक एवं शुद्ध हवा उनके फेफड़ों में जाए. शरीर और मन को जोड़ने का तंतु है 'श्वास'. यदि श्वास के माध्यम से ली जाने वाली वायु ही अशुद्ध होगी तो हम विद्यार्थी के सम्पूर्ण शारीरिक एवं मानसिक स्वास्थ्य की कल्पना भी नहीं कर सकते. दुर्भाग्यवश, आजकल वातावरण में शहरों में प्रदूषण इतना बढ़ गया है कि उनमें रहना कई चिमनियों के धुंए में रहने के जैसा है. यही कारण है कि अधिकाँश बच्चे बचपन से ही अस्थमा इत्यादि श्वास के रोगों से ग्रस्त हो जाते हैं और जीवन भर दवाइयां खाने पर विवश हो जाते हैं. अब न तो हम शहर छोड़ कर सुदूर गावों में रह सकते हैं, न ही शहरों में वाहनों इत्यादि से होने वाला प्रदूषण रोक सकते हैं. तो अपने बच्चों को स्वस्थ वातावरण उपलब्ध कराने का क्या उपाय है? इस स्थिति का एक अत्यंत सरल एवं सशक्त उपाय है- विद्यालय का शहर से दूर होना एवं विद्यालय में विद्यार्थियों द्वारा दैनिक यज्ञ कराया जाना. इस कार्य के लिए नवगुरुकुल में विद्यार्थियों द्वारा नियमित यज्ञ कराया जाना एवं उसके हेतु एक विस्तृत यज्ञशाला का विधिवत निर्माण आवश्यक है. यज्ञ क्या है यज्ञ का महत्त्व विद्यार्थियों को नियमित यज्ञ से होने वाले लाभ विकिपीडिया-यज्ञ | http://hi.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E0%A4%AF%E0%A4%9C%E0%A5%8D%E0%A4%9E यज्ञ से प्राप्त होने वाली प्रेरणाएं विकिपीडिया-यज्ञ | http://hi.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E0%A4%AF%E0%A4%9C%E0%A5%8D%E0%A4%9E ध्यानमंदिर मन के विकास एवं मानसिक शक्तियों को तीक्ष्ण करने के लिए मौन एवं ध्यान का अभ्यास नितांत आवश्यक है. अतः एक ऐसा स्थान विद्यालय में अवश्य होना चाहिए जहां विद्यार्थी नियमित क्रम से सामूहिक रूप से बैठ कर मौन एवं ध्यान का अनुभव कर सकें. यही स्थान 'ध्यान-मंदिर' है. ध्यान मंदिर एक ऐसा विशाल हॉल-नुमा स्थान हो जिसके केंद्र में सामूहिक सभा का स्थान हो, एवं उसके इर्द-गिर्द, कुछ हट कर, स्वाध्याय के लिए पुस्तकों के छोटे-छोटे रैक एवं बैठ कर पढने अथवा इच्छा होने पर व्यक्तिगत रूप से ध्यान लगाने का स्थान हो. यज्ञशाला के संपर्क में ही (कुछ दूरी पर) एक स्वच्छ एवं हवादार स्थान पर 'ध्यान-मंदिर' का निर्माण विद्यार्थियों के लिए विशेष लाभदायक रहेगा. हमारी वर्तमान सामाजिक व्यवस्था न तो मौन का महत्त्व समझती है, न ही ध्यान का. वर्तमान में हममें से अधिकाँश किसी दूसरे व्यक्ति को यह स्वतंत्रता नहीं देना चाहते कि वह स्वयं के मन से बात-चीत कर सके, स्वयं के संपर्क में बैठ सके. हम इसे अपना अपमान भी मान बैठते हैं और दूसरे की असामाजिकता, उसका अहंकार अथवा उसकी मूर्खता भी. ऐसे में यह ध्यान-मंदिर एक ऐसा स्थान बने जहां मौन ही सामाजिक स्वीकृति हो. निरंतर मौन एवं ध्यान के अभ्यास से यह स्थान ऐसे स्पंदनों को अपने में समाहित कर ले जिनसे वहां प्रवेश करते ही हमारा मन अपने-आप ही शांत होता हुआ ध्यानस्थ हो जाए. ऐसा होगा नवगुरुकुल का ध्यान-मंदिर. पुस्तकालय सूचना एवं प्रौद्योगिकी केंद्र (IT Center) सूचना एवं प्रौद्योगिकी केंद्र (IT Center) का पूरे नवगुरुकुल में विशेष महत्त्व माना चाहिए. नवीन तकनीक से नवगुरुकुल को जोड़ने वाले इस केंद्र में निम्न सुविधायें होंगी- (१) 'संगणन एवं संगणक' (Computing and Computers) विषय के पाठ्यक्रम के लिए कम से कम पचास विद्यार्थियों के लिए पचास कम्प्यूटरों की एक लैब. (२) एक केन्द्रीय महाकम्प्यूटर जिसमें विभिन्न विषयों से सम्बंधित जानकारियाँ, सारी परीक्षाएं, सारी पाठ्य-पुस्तकें, सन्दर्भ ग्रन्थ, मल्टीमीडिया इत्यादि संकलित हों. यह केन्द्रीय कम्प्यूटर सभी विभागों, सभी छात्रावासों इत्यादि से सम्बद्ध हो एवं छात्रों के आवश्यक जानकारियाँ अन्तर्जाल (Intranet) पर तत्काल उपलब्ध करा सके. (३) पूरे कैम्पस पर लगे कम्प्यूटरों की देखभाल एवं समय-समय पर उनके उन्नयन (upgradation) के लिए एक सम्पूर्ण विभाग (४) इसके अतिरिक्त कम्प्यूटर हर विभाग में स्वतंत्र रूप से पर्याप्त संख्या में उपलब्ध होंगे, जैसे संगीत विभाग में संगीत से सम्बंधित सॉफ्टवेयर वाले कम्यूटर, जो राग-रागिनियों को न सिर्फ बजा कर सुना दें, बल्कि विद्यार्थी के गाये राग का विश्लेषण कर उसमें खामियां भी बता दें. हर कक्षा में एक कम्यूटर लगा होगा जिसके माध्यम से शिक्षक विद्यार्थियों को विभिन्न विषयों को प्रस्तुतियों (presentations) एवं मल्टीमीडिया के माध्यम से रोचक तरीके से पढ़ा सकेंगे. विज्ञान केंद्र नवगुरुकुल का विज्ञान केंद्र छात्रों को विज्ञान के विभिन्न आयामों से परिचित कराएगा. इसके प्रमुख विभागों के रूप में भौतिकी (physics), रसायनशास्त्र (chemistry) and जीव-विज्ञान (biology) के साथ-साथ स्वास्थ्य (Human health) भी होंगे. विज्ञान केंद्र में विज्ञान-विषयक प्रयोगशालायें तो होंगी ही, पर इसका विशेष आकर्षण होगा विद्यार्थियों के गतिविधि केंद्र! इन गतिविधि केन्द्रों में विभिन्न विद्यार्थी अपनी-अपनी रूचि के अनुसार विभिन्न विज्ञान-विषयक प्रोजेक्ट्स पर अच्छे शिक्षकों के निर्देशन में काम कर सकेंगे एवं अपनी मौलिक प्रतिभा का विकास कर सकेंगे. वे अपनी रूचि के अनुसार नए प्रयोगों की योजना बना सकेंगे एवं नए प्रयोग कर सकेंगे. संक्षेप में कहा जाए तो विज्ञान केंद्र का काम है विद्यार्थियों के वैज्ञानिक अभिरुचि को विकसित करना और उन्हें विज्ञान से भली-भांति परिचित कराने के लिए आवश्यक स्थान, संसाधन एवं मार्गदर्शन तथा प्रेरणा उपलब्ध कराना. प्रौद्योगिकी केंद्र किसी भी स्कूल के स्तर पर प्रौद्योगिकी केंद्र एक नया विचार है, पर यह एक ऐसा विचार है जो विद्यार्थियों के बिलकुल नयी ऊर्जा से भर देगा. "मनुष्य द्वारा अपना कार्य करा सकने के वाले यंत्रों का निर्माण" शायद वर्तमान सभ्यता की सबसे बड़ी खासियत है. यह वह विशेषता है जो मनुष्य को पशुओं से बेहतर और पृथक बनाती है. विद्यार्थियों के उत्साह की सीमा नहीं रहेगी यदि वे पायेंगे कि वे भी मनचाहे नए यंत्रों का निर्माण कर सकते हैं. दैनिक जीवन में विज्ञान के प्रयोग का ही फल है अभियांत्रिकी. इन प्रयोगों के माध्यम से विद्यार्थियों में न सिर्फ नया सोचने-समझने की शक्ति विकसित होगी, वरन विज्ञान के सीखे हुए नियमों को भी आत्मसात करने का अवसर मिलेगा. इसके कई विभाग हो सकते हैं, जैसे यांत्रिक विभाग (Mechanical Department), इलेक्ट्रानिक्स विभाग (Electronics Department) और अंततः रोबोटिक्स विभाग! कला केंद्र कला जीवन का उत्सव है, जीवन का उदात्त रूप है. मनुष्य में मनुष्यत्व के विकास और ईश्वर से साक्षात्कार का माध्यम है कला. कलाओं के अभाव में मनुष्य का जीवन एक निरंतर संघर्ष के अतिरिक्त और कुछ नहीं रह जाता. अतः कलाएं जीवन को अर्थ देतीं हैं, रस देती हैं, उसे जीने योग्य बनाती हैं. आज अर्थ और काम की जिस अंधी दौड़ में हम आजीवन दौड़ने को अभिशप्त हैं, उनमें कलाओं की ओर भी माता-पिता की दृष्टि सिर्फ व्यावसायिक कोण से ही जाती है. "क्या इससे कैरियर बनेगा?" "कल जब बच्चा बड़ा होगा तो कमाएगा क्या?" "वह स्टेज प्रोग्राम कब देने लगेगा?" "क्या बच्चा 'इन्डियन आइडल' बन जाएगा?" आदि आदि अनेक प्रश्न या तो उनके मन में उठते हैं, या वे पूछ ही डालते हैं. कला के व्यवसायीकरण से हमें कोई आपत्ति नहीं है. आज के युग में अर्थ का महत्त्व इतना बढ़ गया है कि उसे छोड़ कर कला की एकान्तिक साधना भी अत्यंत कठिन है. पर हर सांस के साथ जोड़ने-घटाने का गणित, लाभ-हानि का कैलकुलेशन कला को इतना बोझिल कर देता है कि उसका आनंद भी चला जाता है और उसकी उदात्तता भी. यदि बालक गाना सीखे तो इसलिए नहीं कि माता-पिता उसे दस लोगों के सामने गवा कर उसकी नुमाइश कर सकें और कह सकें कि "देख! मेरा बेटा तो इन्डियन-आइडल बन गया"; बल्कि इसलिए कि उसे गाना अच्छा लगता है. यह 'नवगुरुकुल' का दायित्व है कि वह छात्रों के लिए विभिन्न कलाओं के द्वार खोल दे. काबिल और समर्पित शिक्षकों के सान्निध्य में विद्यार्थी विभिन्न कलाओं का परिचय पाएं. यदि वे उनके प्रति आकर्षित होते हैं तो उनका अभ्यास प्रारम्भ करें. अक्सर विद्यार्थी का प्रारंभिक उत्साह कुछ समय बाद समाप्त हो जाता है. इसमें कोई दोष नहीं है. विद्यार्थी को अपनी अभिरुचि एवं प्रतिभा को टटोलने का मौक़ा चाहिए ही सही. प्रारम्भिक अभ्यास के पश्चात् यदि विद्यार्थी उस कला के प्रति अधिक आकर्षण महसूस करता है तो वह उसे आगे सीख सकता है, और यदि उसका आकर्षण समाप्त अथवा क्षीण हो जाता है तो वह दूसरी कलाओं को आज़मा सकता है. अतः 'नवगुरुकुल' में एक विस्तृत भवन कलाओं के विकास एव अभ्यास के लिए ही अपेक्षित है. इनमें प्रमुख कलाएं निम्न हैं- (अ) साहित्य (आ) संगीत (इ) चित्रकला (ई) मूर्तिकला (उ) छायाचित्रण (Photography and Cinemetography) इसमें प्रत्येक कला के अनेकानेक विभाग हो सकते हैं. इन सबके लिए आवश्यक वातावरण एवं उपकरण इस कला केंद्र में हों. क्रीडांगन क्रीडांगन 'नवगुरुकुल' का वह क्षेत्र है, जहाँ खेल-कूद, व्यायाम इत्यादि की सारी गतिविधियाँ केन्द्रित हैं. यह निर्विवाद सत्य है कि सबल शरीर के अभाव में सशक्त व्यक्तित्व का निर्माण असंभव नहीं तो कठिन अवश्य हो जाता है. अतः आवश्यक है कि विद्यार्थी एवं शिक्षक खूब जमकर खेलें, स्वस्थ एवं सबल बनें. विकास की अवस्था में जब विद्यार्थी में प्रबल ऊर्जा का उदय होता है, तो वह ऊर्जा एक अभिव्यक्ति मांगती है. जिसने भी बच्चों को दौड़ते-भागते, खेलते-कूदते देखा है, उसने इस बात का अवश्य ही अनुभव किया होगा. अतः क्रीडांगन नवगुरुकुल का वह विभाग है जो शरीर के विकास को समर्पित है. इश्वर के दिए इस शरीर रूपे यंत्र को हम किस प्रकार नियंत्रित कर सकते हैं, कैसे इसका विकास कर सकते हैं और इसे स्वस्थ, सुन्दर और पुष्ट बना सकते हैं, यह सिखाना एवं उसे जीवन में उतारना ही क्रीडांगन का लक्ष्य है. नवगुरुकुल में सभी प्रमुख खेलों के मैदान एवं सुविधायें हो, यथा क्रिकेट, हॉकी, फुटबॉल, बास्केट-बॉल, वॉली-बॉल, लॉन-टेनिस, बैडमिन्टन, टेबिल-टेनिस, स्क्वैश इत्यादि. एक बढ़िया स्विमिंग पूल, एथलेटिक्स ट्रैक के साथ साथ शूटिंग, आर्चरी इत्यादि अपराम्परागत खेलों के प्रशिक्षण की सुविधा भी होनी चाहिए. पारम्परिक खेलों जैसे मल्लविद्या (कुश्ती), मलखम्ब, खो-खो, इत्यादि के साथ साथ जूडो-कराटे, कलारिपयाट्टु जैसी मार्शल-आर्ट्स के विशेषज्ञ भी नवगुरुकुल का हिस्सा बनें. यही नहीं, सैनिक स्कूलों में सघन प्रशिक्षण के लिए जो स्पर्धायें एवं सुविधायें रहती हैं, कालान्तर में उन्हें भी नवगुरुकुल में सम्मिलित करना चाहिए. हाट 'हाट' नवगुरुकुल के प्रांगण में लगने वाला बाज़ार है. 'हाट' में शिक्षक एवं विद्यार्थी अपनी आवश्यकता की साधारण वस्तुएं खरीद सकते हैं. नवगुरुकुल के निवासियों को दैनिक आवश्यकताओं की वस्तुएं उचित मूल्य एवं गुणवत्ता पर सहज ही उपलब्ध हो सकें, यही 'हाट' का प्रारम्भिक उद्देश्य है. इसके अतिरिक्त इसका एक और उद्देश्य हो सकता है - छोटे विद्यार्थियों को बाहर के जीवन की एक झलक दिखाना. सामान कैसे खरीदना चाहिए, उचित मूल्य एवं गुणवत्ता कैसे निर्धारित करी जाय, अपनी आवश्यकताओं एवं संसाधनों का निर्धारण एवं प्रयोग कैसे किया जाय; व्यावसायिक बातचीत कैसे करी जाती है इत्यादि अनेक बातें विद्यार्थी हाट में सीख सकते हैं. 'नवगुरुकुल' का एक उद्देश्य विद्यार्थियों को आर्थिक रूप से सजग एवं आत्मनिर्भर बनाना एवं उन्हें उद्यमशीलता (entrepreneurship) का प्रशिक्षण देना भी है. अतः कालान्तर में हाट का एक और महत्त्व भी है, जो कदाचित उसके मूल स्वरुप से कहीं अधिक महत्वपूर्ण है; और वह है '' 'विद्यार्थियों द्वारा बनायी विभिन्न वस्तुओं (जैसे हस्त-शिल्प, खिलौने, विद्यार्थियों एवं शिक्षकों द्वारा बनाए ऑडियो-वीडियो सीडी, यंत्र आदि) का विक्रय' . इसके माध्यम से विद्यार्थियों के अपने प्रांगण की सुरक्षा एवं अपने शिक्षकों के मार्गदर्शन में व्यासायिक गतिविधियाँ चलाने का अवसर प्राप्त होगा जो उनमें आत्मविश्वास तो जागृत करेगा ही, उन्हें जीवन के विषय में भी बहुत-कुछ सिखा देगा. छात्रावास छात्रों का निवास स्थान 'छात्रावास' कहलाता है. शहर के बाहर से पढ़ने के लिए आने वाले विद्यार्थियों के लिए छात्रावास आवश्यक हो जाता है. 'नवगुरुकुल' के छात्रावास के लिए निम्न बातें मुख्य हैं- (१) छात्रावास छोटे हों. १५-२० छात्र एक छात्रावास में रहें जिनके साथ एक अध्यापक भी सपरिवार रहें. यह एक प्रकार का 'गुरु-गृहवास' ही है. अध्यापक परिवार का चरित्र इतना उदार अवश्य हो कि वे छात्रों को शिष्य भाव से अपना सकें. उनके बीच की अनुशासन प्रेम एवं श्रद्धा का हो, न कि भय का. छात्रावास में सौहार्द का माहौल हो एवं प्रतिदिन कुछ नया सीखने एवं करने का उत्साह. प्रायः देखा जाता है कि पुराने (अथवा बड़े) विद्यार्थी छोटे विद्यार्थियों को तंग करते हैं. अपने से कमजोर को दबाना एवं प्रताड़ित करना, पर-पीड़न से सुख का अनुभव करना इत्यादि आसुरी वृत्तियाँ हैं. मनुष्य के मूल स्वभाव में सभी वृत्तियाँ न्यूनाधिक मात्रा में रहती हैं एवं बच्चों में यह वृत्तियाँ अपने से बड़ों को देख कर प्रबल हो जाती हैं. इन वृत्तियों को 'मज़ाक' या 'ट्रेनिंग' कहकर नहीं टाला जा सकता. परिवार के सभी सदस्य राग के जिस तंतु से जुड़े रहते हैं, उसी अनुराग की भावना गुरु-परिवार के इन सदस्यों में विकसित हो. छात्रों के रहने का स्थान हवादार हो, वहां सूर्य का पर्याप्त प्रकाश आता हो. सामने फल-फूलों का बागीचा हो जिसमें रूचि के अनुसार वे बागवानी भी कर सकें. छात्रावास सुन्दर एवं कलात्मक हों. वहां प्रवेश करते ही सुकून एवं आत्मीयता का एहसास हो. सम्पूर्ण छात्रावास वास्तुशास्त्र के सिद्धान्तों के अनुसार बनाया जाए. विद्यार्थियों के अध्ययन के लिए छात्रावास में एक अलग कक्ष भी हो जहां एक लघु-पुस्तकालय भी बनाया जा सकता है. वहां अन्तःजाल (intranet) से जुड़े हुए संगणक(कंप्यूटर) भी उपलब्ध हों. दिनचर्या ' गुरुकुल में एक विद्यार्थी का दिन वातावरण मंत्रोच्चार की ध्वनि से गूँज रहा है. ब्राह्म-मुहूर्त में गायत्री मंत्र के साथ विद्यार्थी उठ जाते हैं. ईश्वर, गुरु, माता-पिता एवं पृथ्वी को प्रणाम कर, नित्यकर्मों से निवृत्त होकर, वे प्रातःकालीन प्राणायाम एवं योगाभ्यास करते हैं. सूर्योदय के समय सूर्य-नमस्कार कर एवं प्रार्थना के बाद वे नए दिन के लिए तैयार हैं. ...(to be completed) पाठ्यक्रम पाठ्यक्रम के अंतर्गत वह सब आता है जो हम विद्यार्थी को सिखाना चाहते हैं. इसमें आमतौर पर होने वाले विषय (जैसे विज्ञान, भूगोल, इतिहास इत्यादि) तो हैं ही; नैतिक, चारित्रिक एवं सांस्कृतिक शिक्षण तथा व्यक्तित्व के विकास के वे सभी तत्व भी इनमें शामिल हैं जिन्हें हम विद्यार्थी के विकास के लिए आवश्यक समझते हैं. इन सबको विद्यार्थी के जीवन में उतार देने के लिए आवश्यक है कि इनका सुनिश्चित पाठ्यक्रम हो. पाठ्यक्रम तैयार करने का अर्थ है निम्न बिन्दुओं का संयोजन- (१) संक्षेप में पाठ्यक्रम के बिंदु (syllabus to be covered) एवं उनसे प्राप्त होने वाला ज्ञान (२) इस पाठ्यक्रम का क्रमबद्ध चरणों में विभाजन : अर्थात पाठ्य-पुस्तक-१, २, ३, ...इत्यादि स्तरों में विभाजन (३) इसे विद्यार्थी के मन में उतारने के लिए निम्न का चयन/विकास: (अ) पाठ्यपुस्तक (आ) exercises (इ) अतिरिक्त अध्ययन के लिए सन्दर्भ पुस्तक (reference material for additional study) (ई) practical exercises/demonstrations for classroom illustrations (उ) परीक्षा हेतु प्रश्न-संग्रह (question bank for examination) पाठ्यक्रम kee गतिविधियों के अंतर्गत वर्तमान विद्यालय तीन विभाजन करते हैं- (१) शैक्षणिक गतिविधियाँ (curricular activities) (2) सह-शैक्षणिक गतिविधियाँ (co-curricular activities) (३) शिक्षणेतर गतिविधियाँ (extra-curricular activities) गतिविधियाँ शैक्षणिक गतिविधियाँ छात्र अपनी रुचि एवम् प्रतिभा को समझ सके, इसके लिये आवश्यक है कि छात्र विभिन्न विधाओं का परिचय प्राप्त करे. नवगुरुकुल में सामान्य विषयों के साथ साथ निम्न गतिविधियों/विषयों का भी समावेश होना चाहिये - सह-शैक्षणिक गतिविधियाँ (Co-curricular Activities) Various formal and informal clubs can be introduced in order to promote various hobbies and multifaced personality of the student. These include ''Literary'' : Debating Club : Writers Club : Reading Club Fine Arts : Sketching : Painting : Clay Modelling : Caartoonist Club Photography Club Animation Film Making Tech Clubs : Machine Design : Electronics Hobbists : Robotics Club : Aeromodelling Club Stargazers : The Astronomy Club Jyotish Palmistry Vaastu Magic Club Gardening The Economists श्रेष्ट विभूतियों को निमंत्रण गुरुकुल एक ऐसी जगह हो जहाँ विभिन्न क्षेत्रों की श्रेष्ट विभूतियाँ आती-जाती रहें अथवा निवास कर सकें. इनके व्यक्तित्व के प्रभाव से ही विद्यार्थी में चमक आ जायगी. यदि विद्यार्थी को भूमंडल के श्रेष्ट व्यक्तित्वों से मिलने का अवसर प्राप्त होता रहे तो उसमें भी श्रेष्ठता के लिए ललक जागेगी एवं वह औसत दर्जे से काफी उठ कर काम करने की प्रेरणा पाएगा. ऐसी विभूतियों को नवगुरुकुल में आमन्त्रित करने एवम् उनके आवास इत्यादि की भी उचित व्यवस्था हो. किन - किन को कर सकते हैं आमन्त्रित' क्या आपके दिमाग में भी कोई कल्पना जागती है? क्या किसी का नाम आता है? क्या आप किसी ऐसी विभूति के सम्पर्क में हैं जिन्हें हम निमन्त्रित कर सकें? यदि हाँ, तो यहाँ लिखें! उप-गुरुकुल, The Advanced Study Centers मुख्य गुरुकुल के अंतर्गत ही अनेकानेक छोटे-छोटे गुरुकुल भी हों जहाँ किसी भी विषय विशेष के सिद्ध आचार्य की देख-रेख में छात्र उस विषय का विस्तृत अध्ययन कर सकें.यह गुरुकुल आधुनिक महाविद्यालयों के विभिन्न विभागों की तरह होंगे. पर अन्तर यह है कि इनके मुख्य आचार्यों के लिए मात्र डिग्रियाँ ही पर्याप्त नहीं होंगी. यह गुरुकुल अपने विषय के महानतम आचार्यों के मार्गदर्शन में चलेंगे. जब छात्र प्रारम्भ से ही इन आचार्यों एवं इन विषयों से परिचित हो जायेंगे तो अपनी रुचि-अरुचि एवम् प्रतिभा का ठीक-ठीक आकलन कर पायेंगे. नवगुरुकुल के प्रेरणास्रोत एवं आदर्श उन महापुरुषों की सूची है जिनके शिक्षा-विषयक विचारों को हमने निम्न शीर्षकों के अर्न्तगत संकलित किया है. देश एवं मानवता को उनके योगदान के अति-संक्षिप्त उल्लेख के साथ ही शिक्षा-विषयक उनके योगदान को अधिकतम २०० शब्दों में रेखांकित भी किया गया है. इस शीर्षक के अर्न्तगत उनके विचार संकलित नहीं हैं, पर जिनके भी विचार प्रलेख में संकलित हैं, यह उनकी सूची है. उनके विचार/ उद्धरण (quotations) नीचे दिए गए शीर्षकों के अर्न्तगत संकलित हैं. महाजने गतेन सा पन्थाः (मार्ग वही है जिससे महापुरुष गए हैं). महापुरुषों की चर्चा हमें प्रेरणा देगी एवं मार्ग दिखायेगी. कृपया इस सूची को छेड़ें नहीं. योगदानकर्ता इस सूची में जो नए नाम प्रस्तावित करना चाहें, उन्हें पहले talk पेज पर लिख दें. सभी महापुरुषों के विभिन्न विचार एकत्रित किये जायेंगे तो सूची निस्संदेह लम्बी हो जायेगी. उचित व्यवस्था के अभाव में उसके अस्त-व्यस्त हो जाने का भी भय है. अतः आपसे निवेदन है कि सभी उद्धरण (quotations) नीचे दिए गए खंडों में यथा-स्थान ही लिखें. सारे विकि-सहयोगियों से अपील है कि वे इस क्षेत्र में जमकर योगदान करें. सैद्धांतिक चर्चा (नीति-निर्धारण) भारत की शिक्षा व्यवस्था पर अनेकानेक सिद्ध पुरुषों एवं मनीषियों ने विचार किया है. उनके आप्त वचनों से हमें दिशा भी मिलेगी और प्रेरणा भी. "सैद्धांतिक चर्चा" के अर्न्तगत हम इन्ही विचारों को संकलित करेंगे. देश-काल-परिस्थिति के अनुसार कुछ तत्व (जैसे वेशभूषा) बदलते रहते हैं, पर कुछ तत्त्व शाश्वत हैं (जैसे सत्य-भाषण एवं ब्रह्मचर्य). इस चर्चा से उन शाश्वत मूल्यों को हम पहचान सकेंगे जिनपर नवगुरुकुल की आधारशिला रखी गयी है. काल के प्रवाह में कुछ भी शेष नहीं रहता. आज जिस कार्य को हम इतनी लगन एवं उत्साह से प्रारंभ कर रहे हैं, उसके परिणाम आने तक कई पीढियां बीत जायेंगी. यह यात्रा हमेशा निर्विघ्न चलती रहे, ऐसी सर्वमंगलमयी माँ से प्रार्थना है. पर यह सैद्धांतिक चर्चा विपरीत समय में हमारा मार्गदर्शन करेगी. जब-जब नवगुरुकुल के संचालक कोई ऐसा निर्णय लेंगे जो इस सैद्धांतिक चर्चा के विपरीत हो, वह मान्य नहीं होगा. ऐसे समय में विद्यार्थियों एवं शिक्षकों का यह कर्त्तव्य होगा कि वे उसका विरोध करें एवं उसे निरस्त कराकर ही मानें. यही नहीं, यदि सारे विद्यार्थी एवं शिक्षक मिल कर भी कोई ऐसी मांग रख दें जो इस चर्चा के विपरीत हो, तो वह मांग स्वीकार्य नहीं होगी, भले ही संस्थान को बंद ही क्यों न कर देना पड़े. यह वचन आगे आने वाली पीढियां स्मरण रखेंगी, इसी विश्वास के साथ हम यह कार्य प्रारंभ कर रहे हैं. इस प्रलेख के अर्न्तगत निम्न छः खंड हैं : अ: कैसे बनें हमारे छात्र एवं शिक्षक महापुरुषों के आदर्श से प्रेरणा लेकर हम किन वृत्तियों का विकास अपने छात्रों के मन में चाहते हैं? कौन सी वृत्ति सबसे आवश्यक है? जीवन जीने के लिए हमारे क्या आदर्श हैं? इन प्रश्नों का उत्तर हम इस शीर्षक के अर्न्तगत देने का प्रयास करेंगे. इससे सम्बंधित उद्धरण ही इस शीर्षक के अर्न्तगत हैं. आ: पाठ्यक्रम से संबंधित विचार क्या पढाया जाए, और क्यों? कैसे पढाया जाए? कितना पढाया जाए? कैसे खेल खिलाये जाएँ? परीक्षा कैसे ली जाए? विद्यार्थी की कमियाँ कैसे दूर करी जाएँ? विद्यार्थी की विशेषताओं को प्रोत्साहित कैसे किया जाए? इ : विद्यार्थियों से संबंधित विचार दिनचर्या प्रातःकर्म स्नान ध्यान व्यायाम खान-पान पठन-पाठन (स्वाध्याय) वेश-भूषा शयन जीवन शैली रहन-सहन अनुशासन चरित्र-निर्माण आध्यात्मिक उन्नति व्यवहार माता-पिता के साथ बड़ों के साथ आचार्यों के साथ सहपाठियों के साथ छोटों के साथ दायित्व परिवार के प्रति आचार्यों एवं गुरुकुल के प्रति समाज के प्रति देश के प्रति मानवता के प्रति ई : शिक्षकों से संबंधित विचार दिनचर्या प्रातःकर्म स्नान ध्यान व्यायाम खान-पान पठन-पाठन (स्वाध्याय) वेश-भूषा शयन जीवन शैली रहन-सहन अनुशासन चरित्र-निर्माण आध्यात्मिक उन्नति व्यवहार विद्यार्थियों के साथ अपने से बड़ों के साथ सहकर्मियों के साथ अपने परिवार के साथ दायित्व विद्यार्थियों के प्रति गुरुकुल के प्रति परिवार के प्रति समाज के प्रति देश के प्रति मानवता के प्रति उ : अभिभावकों से सम्बन्धित विचार गुरुकुल में प्रवास के समय वेश-भूषा रहन-सहन अनुशासन गुरुकुल में प्रवास के समय व्यवहार अपनी संतान के साथ अन्य विद्यार्थियों के साथ गुरुकुल के कर्मचारियों के साथ गुरुकुल के आचार्यों के साथ दायित्व विद्यार्थियों के प्रति गुरुकुल के प्रति ऊ : आधारभूत ढाँचे से संबंधित विचार ' किन विद्यार्थियों को प्रवेश मिलेगा? ' प्रारंभ में छात्रों को एक राष्ट्रीय स्तर के परीक्षा के बाद लिया जा सकता है, पर अंततः सारे छात्र वही हों जो गुरुकुल में प्रारंभ से (पाँच वर्षा के आयु से) ही प्रवेश लें. किन मायनों में भिन्न होगा नवगुरुकुल अन्य स्कूलों से? 'विषय'''' (१) प्रचलित विषय नए विषय विज्ञान (भौतिकी, रसायन, जीवविज्ञान के अतिरिक्त 'हमारा स्वास्थ्य' भी) भाषाएं (हिन्दी, अंग्रेज़ी, संस्कृत) कला (इतिहास, भूगोल, सामाजिक विज्ञान) अर्थशास्त्र () क्या-क्या कर सकते हैं आप इस सहजाल (विकि) पर? इस सहजाल (विकि) पर आप चर्चा कर सकते हैं आज की शिक्षा प्रणाली पर हमारे साथ आकार दे सकते हैं आदर्श शिक्षा प्रणाली को नवगुरुकुल के निर्माण के संबंध में दे सकते हैं व्यवहारिक सुझाव साकार कर सकते हैं अपनी अगली पीढ़ी को बेहतर बनाने का अपना सपना सहयोग दे सकते हैं एक बेहतर भारत एवम् बेहतर विश्व के निर्माण में आइये, एक पाठ्य-पुस्तक बनायें ! आपने अब तक पाठ्य पुस्तकें पढी ही होंगी, उन्हें लिखने का विचार शायद आपके मन में न आया हो. पर विज्ञान की किताबे पढ़ते हैं तो कई बार लगता है कि यदि कुछ बातें और अच्छी तरह समझाई गयी होतीं तो कितना अच्छा होता. हिन्दी और अंग्रेज़ी की किताबें पढ़ते समय कई बार ख़याल आता है कि इसमें यह कहानी भी होती तो कितना अच्छा होता. कविताओं की व्याख्या भी अच्छी तरह करी गयी होती तो कितना अच्छा होता. सार-संक्षेप यह कि चंद 'विशेषज्ञों' द्वारा बनाई गयी पाठ्य-पुस्तकों में अनेक खामियां छूट जाती हैं. मुख्य कमियाँ हैं - उपलब्ध पाठ्य-पुस्तकों की मुख्य कमियाँ नवगुरुकुल की पाठ्य-पुस्तकों की रूपरेखा (पाठ्य-पुस्तकों के लेखन के लिए दिशा-निर्देश) विभिन्न विषय गणित भौतिकी रसायन जीव-विज्ञान हमारा स्वास्थ्य योग, ध्यान एवं आध्यात्म संगणन विज्ञान हिन्दी अंग्रेज़ी संस्कृत अर्थशास्त्र प्रबंधन सामाजिक व्यवहार एवं विज्ञान प्रेरणादायी जीवनियां खेल-कूद संगीत ललित-कलाएं क्या आपके मन में पाठ्य-पुस्तकों के विकास को लेकर कुछ सवाल हैं? क्या आप नवगुरुकुल में पढाना चाहेंगे?